


Devil Horns and Ouija Boards

by JoxersPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Brothers, Children, Demons, Gen, Hell, King - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxersPrincess/pseuds/JoxersPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has a new demon working for him. A demon Dean Winchester knows too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Horns and Ouija Boards

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely on the seventh episode of the eighth season: A Little Slice of Kevin

Chapter 1

Children chattered, laughed and screamed as the sun danced on the lake’s rippled mirror lake surface. A woman, a teacher at the preschool, walked along the shore, keeping an eye on the playground. She was the typical looking suburban woman. Maybe lived in a house identical to every other home in her track. Was married to a well off man. Not rich. Not poor.

Middle class but heaven forbid they came off as anything but middle class. She glanced at her reflection. She was anything but a typical looking suburban woman. Her reflection showed who she really was. Like that one song that twinkled out of a favorite movie during movie time. Half her head was shaved; a little patch had hair, no more than peach fuzz, growing back. The hair remaining hair hung in her right eye, a black waterfall of glossy, black hair.

She had a snow-white complexion, not a single blemish. Unless you were an old biddy who sneered behind her back, that it’d be better if all her piercings were big, puss filled pimples. Her arms were forever locked in a hug of scars. Macabre ribbons that the King loved to kiss. The single thought of his lips against her damaged flesh made her shiver with lust. Then there were her eyes. Beautiful, black orbs stared back at her, a constant reminder of that day she pulled out that musty book, and raised Hell.

Literally this time.

And of the night she became Queen. It was about time she returned to her rightful spot as a ruler. In her past life, she had been royalty in Wales. She turned to head back to the playground. “Push me! Push me! Higher!” That squealing voice belonged to a child named Lacey Osborne. Little shit.

“I’ll be next!” smiled Tadd Garrison who allowed a boy to go down the slide before her. Fucking, stinking shit eater. “Oh! You too, Jessica!”

The kid that she locked eyes on was Brandon Thrush. She kneeled down and put a hand on his small back. “It’s finger painting, Brandon, not body painting,” she chuckled. Body painting involves a dead body and two people, if done right. She shook her head, shaking those thoughts away like an etch-a-sketch shakes away a sketch from it’s screen. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

She led Brandon by his back, pushing him ever so lightly towards the boy’s bathroom. She much preferred leading the King around by a leash but she was on a mission of sorts. Sexual hunger would have to wait. She opened the door as her eyes flicked to black glass before turning normal once more. A glowing yellow light outlined the door as thunder drummed in the skies above the playground. “What’s going on!?” cried out Samantha Nickels.

“It’s getting closer!” screamed Samuel Egg as the wind began to pick up. Howling at insane speeds. The light from around the door, ceased glowing, the dark clouds rolled back as the thunder drummed out. The wind died down, not even leaving a pleasant breeze.

The bathroom door opened, revealing both teacher and Brandon were gone. Not a trace was to be seen. Three blocks down, though, a typical looking suburban looking woman sat up, rubbing her bloodied head, looking dead ahead at a young punk woman. A chain leading from a septum ring to a helix piercing high on her ear. One of her scarred arms was wrapped around Brandon; the other was locked over his mouth. “You! You get away from him!”

A circle of glowing yellow light encompassed the woman and Brandon before engulfing them in the harsh light. The suburban woman looked away for what seemed hours but in reality it was less than a moment. The young woman and Brandon were gone.


End file.
